1. Field
Exemplary embodiments consistent with the present disclosure relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus that can radiate X-rays to an object such as a human body or other types of objects and acquire an internal image of the object using the X-rays transmitted through the object. Transmissivity of the X-rays is different according to characteristics of a material of which the object is constituted, and therefore the internal structure of the object can be visualized by detecting the intensity or strength of the X-rays transmitted through the object. The internal structure of the object may be readily determined through the X-ray imaging apparatus, and therefore the X-ray imaging apparatus may be used in detecting disorders such as lesions of a human body in the medical field or in checking the inside of baggage in an airport.
Examples of such an X-ray imaging apparatus include a digital radiography (DR) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatus, and the like.
The X-ray imaging apparatus may include an X-ray source that radiates X-rays and an X-ray detector that detects X-rays transmitted through an object, may perform arithmetic operations based on electrical signals output from the X-ray detector, and may generate a restored image close to an ideal image inside the object. In addition, the X-ray imaging apparatus may use the restored image or an image obtained by performing post-processing on the restored image as an X-ray image of the object to thereby display the X-ray image.